This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid miniature rose. The plant is of a dwarf, bushy, upright growth habit, suitable for growing outdoor, and may be cultivated for garden decoration. It was bred by Thomas F. Carruth in Canoga Park, Calif., and has as its seed parent, the rose known as "Arobipy" and as its pollen parent the rose known as "Magic Carrousel" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,601). The varietal denomination of the new variety is "Weksybil".